cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf O'Donnell
Gregory Harrison "Wolf" O'Donnell is a Grey Wolf and is now one of the core members of the Star Fox Team, while still being the leader of his own band named Star Wolf, and is now one of the main protagonists of the Star Fox series. At first, he was an antagonist and rival to Star Fox, and personally, Fox McCloud. However, after Star Fox: Assault, the two teams come to work together, and with Star Fox: Commander Rising, Wolf is now officially a part of Team Star Fox. However, while he is on cooperative terms with Fox, he continues his attitude of rivalry with him. Despite being very abrasive, since coming together with Star Fox, he has still been loyal and supportive ever since. History Early Life Wolf was born and raised on the tropical planet of Corneria in the Kaberian province to Cyrus O'Donnell. Wolf would later move to the Nilenian province, where he would meet and befriend Fox McCloud and Miyu Lynx. Wolf would very commonly accompany Fox and Miyu and engage in activities with them, and he would constantly protect them from bullies. He would also meet Falco Lombardi, who would join them as well. However, he would eventually start hanging out with a delinquent named Ringo, and as such, Wolf would become much more distant and alienated from Fox and Miyu. Wolf also joined the Cornerian Air Force, and he soon became a pilot training directly under James McCloud, Fox's father. Wolf became James' protege and fly under him as his wing mate in training, Wolf and James becoming very close companions. However, as time went on, Wolf's relationship with James became much more strained and tense, the two often getting into heated arguments and demeaning each other. Wolf would start greatly resenting James, especially as James was beginning to favor Fox more in his efforts in the academy, thus making Wolf bitterly resenting both James and Fox. Wolf would also have a romantic relationship with Lucy Vivian, and the two have a daughter named Lilly O'Donnell. Wolf would share a close relationship with Lilly, and though Wolf and Lucy would break up, they still remain amicable. Wolf eventually accompanied the first Star Fox team, consisting of James McCloud, Cyrus O'Donnell, Peppy Hare, Henry Grey and Beltino Toad to the planet Venom to uncover a distress signal, being lead by a rogue pilot. However, the rogue pilot betrays them and they are lead to a trap set by Andross, the dictator of Venom. During the fighting, Wolf crashes and is seemingly left behind, causing Wolf to deeply hate James and believe he had abandoned him. Star Wolf Wolf is eventually found by Andross, who manipulates Wolf into believing James had truly abandoned him and that he and the Cornerian government were simply using Wolf and others like him as cannon fodder. As such, Wolf joins the Venomian Army, where he meets Leon Powalski, and then Wolf fights in several fierce battles against the Cornerians, and afterwards, he decides to form his own unit of elite pilots, known as Star Wolf. Forming the team with himself as leader, Wolf recruits Leon as his second in command, and also recruits Andross' nephew, Andrew Oikonney, and former Cornerian pilot and Fox's ex-girlfriend, Fara Fennec. As such, Wolf, Leon, Fara and Andrew become the Star Wolf team and pledge their loyalty to Andross, with Wolf desiring to find and finish off Fox. Wolf and his team then fight in the Lylat Wars, where he fights in fierce battles all over the Lylat Galaxy, as well as serving as a commander. He fights in the invasion of Corneria, battling Cornerian forces on the ground, and when the Star Fox team arrives, he enters his Wolfen and joins his team in the sky and then Star Wolf and Star Fox engage in an intense dogfight, in which Wolf and his team are bested. Wolf continues serving Andross' Army throughout the war, and though he appears a bit disturbed by the atrocities Andross is committing, he still serves him as he wants revenge on Fox. Eventually, Wolf and his team use upgraded Wolfens and they confront Star Fox in the battle of Venom. Star Wolf engages in a vicious dogfight with Star Fox, and though they fight well, they are once again bested, though Andrew continues to fight Star Fox in a mech, though he is bested again. After the war, with Andross' regime dismantled, Wolf, Leon and Fara escape Cornerian forces, and Star Wolf then becomes a mercenary team, looking for whoever will pay the highest sum. Wolf has also become disillusioned with Andross, feeling he may have made the wrong choice to serve him, though he still holds a desire to rid himself of Fox. Eventually, Wolf and Fara are hired by a mysterious entity and they head to Sauria, where they assist the forces of General Scales, in which Wolf and Fara confront and engage Fox in several skirmishes on Sauria. Wolf grows suspicious of Scales and his mysterious employer, though he continues battling Fox, but towards the end of the crisis, while Fara is captured and eventually sent to a Cornerian prison, Wolf evades capture, during which he is assumed to have died when his ship crashes, and thus goes missing. When Andross is revealed as the mysterious employer, Wolf suddenly appears and helps Fox finally defeat and kill Andross for good, then Wolf escapes and heads back to his hideout to regroup with Leon. With only Wolf and Leon left in the team, and his bounty lifted for having helped kill Andross, Wolf is hired by Cornerian general, Herschel Pepper, who tasks him with finding a terrorist rebel leader named Kharris on the desert world of Chorelis. Arriving at Chorelis, he comes across the Star Fox team, where Wolf meets Krystal, Star Fox's new member. Pairing up to battle Kharris, Wolf and Fox fight Kharris' forces on the ground and engage and kill Kharris himself while retrieving a missile guidance chip, then Wolf leaves. Later on, Wolf would hire a new team mate named Panther Caruso into Star Wolf. Eventually, Wolf leads the Venomian Army in a rebellion against Corneria, but the Cornerian Army and team Star Fox battle the Venomian forces on several worlds, then tracks them and Wolf to Firluna. Wolf leads the Venomian defense of Firluna, and then he, Leon and Panther battle Star Fox in a dogfight, but once again, are bested. When the Aparoid Invasion occurs, Wolf and his team retreat to their base in Elidire with a stolen Aparoid core memory. Star Fox heads to Elidire to find Wolf and find the core memory. However, Wolf is defiant towards them, holding them at gunpoint, but when Aparoids attack, Star Wolf, Star Fox and the Cornerian troops team up to fight them off. Afterwards, Krystal talks with Wolf, finding out he was attempting to destroy the core memory instead of selling it, as was previously believed, as Wolf didn't want it falling into wrong hands. Krystal convinces Wolf to help them, and so, Wolf assists the Star Fox team from then on, with Wolf fighting in fierce battles against the Aparoids on various worlds and even helping destroy the Aparoid Queen, Malkema. Partnership with Star Fox One year after the Invasion, Wolf and his team continue to operate as a mercenary unit. Eventually, Wolf infiltrates a base run by Venomian scientist, Gizar Vera and steals information, but is held in a Venomian prison on Fichina for a month, where he secretly organizes an uprising. After Krystal fights past Venomian defenses and a compound, she and Falco storm the prison to rescue Wolf, who begins the uprising and they escape with Caitlin Leslie. Wolf then helps the Cornerians battle the Venomian invasions of the Lylat lead by Gizar Veras. Wolf fights in fierce battles on Fichina, Mirilis, Firluna, Khilirihk, Hinaril, Merkener and Grippia, and they eventually find Fox in the Lerushkian city of Gallene. While striking Merkener, they discover Veras planning to revive the Aparoids and bring them under his control. After defending Corneria and Chorelis, Wolf strikes the Venomian base on Embanol, destroying Veras' projects and then he helps confront and silence Veras. The conflict over, while he continues his position as leader of Star Wolf, Wolf now joins with Fox, Krystal and Falco into a new Star Fox team, even getting a new mother ship, the Great Fox II. Wolf fights in numerous more missions, like battling fiercely to defend Corneria from invading Chinien forces in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes, then he keeps fighting Chinien and Hisiri forces in vicious battles on Chinien, Hisiri, Hinaril, Khilirihk and Mirilis. He also ventures on Sauria with Fox, Krystal and Falco, and he also fights in the Cerinian-Krieger conflict on Sauria a midst the Saurian Civil War, in which Wolf and Fox assist the Kriegers while Krystal and Falco help the Cerinians. In the end, they help the two sides unite to fight the real enemy of Sauria, the forces of Alice Felix. Wolf is then fighting in fierce battles against Felix's forces a midst the vicious Civil War, fighting on Sauria, Mirilis and Chorelis and finally defeating Felix, as well as stopping an operation of Erich Kemmerich. Eventually, Wolf and the Star Fox Team helps Krystal to find her home world of Cerinia, and they investigate the situation. While Wolf is fighting Krieger forces in fierce battles on Hisiri and Chinien, assisting the Cornerian soldiers fighting there, Wolf finds Krystal's old friends, Gregiry and Vasiliy, and they take him and the team to Cerinia, which has been hidden by a cloak created by Kemmerich. Wolf helps defend Cerinia from Krieger assaults, then he assists the team in defending Chorelis, Sauria and Corneria from invading Kreiger forces in fierce battles. After this, Wolf helps Cerinian forces to liberate Cerinia in a final assault, then they move to strike the final Krieger base on Krieg, where he assists Krystal in confronting Erich Kemmerich. After a ferocious battle, Kemmerich is finally killed and Cerinia is finally liberated and free. After the conflict with Kemmerich finally comes to a close and the situation regarding Cerinia is finally resolved, Wolf helps the team in battling Venomian remnant forces and other hostiles on vast numbers of worlds, with Wolf fighting the vast forces of Visental and Lionel Scarshelm on countless planets, fighting in fierce battles to stop their operations, while also fighting against pirates and renegades. Wolf helps greatly in fighting the mysterious and dangerous enemy known as the Silencers on a number of planets and helps stop their threat to the Lylat, then Wolf helps in fighting the Cerinian Covenant and successfully stopping their threats. Wolf continues helping the Star Fox team as a core member, as well as leading the Star Wolf team, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats. As he keeps fighting and helping the team, he starts becoming a close friend to the other members, becoming very loyal and protective of them as he remains committed to them. Anime History The anime series is a canon continuation and expansion of the story lines of the Star Fox team. Wolf's story is expanded as well, with Wolf serving the exact same role here in the anime, as he is one of the main protagonists and one of the core members of the Star Fox team. Remaining the same, Wolf shows hot tempered aggressiveness and mischievousness, though he still helps the team with various objectives and adventures. Wolf supports his team mates as he fights in fierce conflicts and missions against different enemies on many worlds across the Lylat Galaxy. Throughout the anime series, Wolf engages in numerous adventures, while also interacting with his team mates and helping them with different tasks and ventures in their spare time. For more information on Wolf's role in the anime series, see Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox Anime). Traits Appearance Wolf is a handsome wolf with grey and white fur. His grey fur covers his body while the white fur covers his muzzle and the front of his neck and torso. He has soft white hair shaped in a faux hawk. He has typical Wolf features, like triangular ears and a typical medium length muzzle of a Wolf. He has violet eyes, and is missing his left eye, which is replaced with a mechanical eye patch. He has a full black mustache and his grey tail has a white tip. He has a slender, yet very strong and muscular build. He stands at a tall height, and he is very fit. Wolf speaks in a deep and mature voice with a masculine pitch and a British-English accent. He mostly has an angry or annoyed tone of voice and a very rough, feisty and insolent manner of speech, and he often uses foul and coarse language. He usually has an arrogant or angry expression. Though he wears a number of different clothes, Wolf has two primary outfits throughout the series. * His first primary outfit consists of a brown flight suit, a black overcoat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black knee high boots and black gloves. * His second primary outfit consists of a green camouflaged jumpsuit, grey knee high boots, a black bandolier, a black back pack and grey fingerless gloves. Personality Wolf is extremely aggressive, selfish, hot tempered, mischievous, insolent and tough. He is shown to be fiercely angry and aggressive towards others and he will often insult others while remaining furiously defiant and bullying of others. He often gets into heated arguments and bickering with many others, especially Fox, and he is very short tempered, quickly resorting to violence. He could also be mean spirited at times, and he would constantly be merciless and ruthless in a fight. He was also a very fierce and vicious fighter, and he would also be furiously menacing and threatening to anyone he felt was challenging him and he would not tolerate any nonsense or insults from others, responding with making furious insults and aggressive brutish moves, and expressing annoyance and frustration. While being incredibly hot tempered, and fiercely abrasive and hostile towards many others, often yelling at people or dishing out insults or rude remarks, Wolf was often incredibly arrogant and selfish. He was very self interested and often embarked on numerous schemes and other ventures in order to make a profit and he mostly did things while looking only to benefit himself. He often shows a lack of care in many others and openly expressed his interest in profiting for himself. He was also remarkably lazy and cheap, often finding some way to get out of doing work or spending a lot of money. He was incredibly egotistical and displayed a high amount of confidence and pride in himself. He was also very mischievous, often being fun loving and pulling pranks, while constantly laughing at the misfortunes of others, as well as creating chaos and destructive mischief just for the sake of it. However, despite being very harsh towards others, Wolf was also very caring towards his friends and allies. He was very brave in combat and he often risked his life to save and protect his team mates. As such, he was extremely loyal to his friends and allies and he did whatever he could to help and protect them, showing very strong care for them. While he is not one to exhibit intimacy, he can be respectful and supportive when he needs to be, and though he openly states that he's only on the team for money, deep down, he considers the team to be his family. He can also sometimes be wise and give very strong advice to others, and he is shown to be very helpful when his friends are in peril. Skills and Abilities Wolf is a highly skilled, fierce and tough fighter. He is very strong and resilient in a fistfight, and he shows great skills in marksmanship, skillfully shooting numerous enemies when in the midst of a firefight. Along with his use of guns, Wolf is a very strong and excellent hand to hand fighter and can skillfully take down a number of opponents with his fists, as well as wrestling an enemy over a rifle. He is also skilled at using a knife or a machete, and he is very effective with a machine gun. He is the strongest out of the team members and has the most muscle, and he is shown to be very fast as well, though not as fast as the other. Wolf is also highly intelligent, and can come up with brilliant ideas and learn better ways to accomplish an objective. Along with his main language of English, he can also fluently speak Russian and German. Relationships Fox McCloud Wolf has a very complicated like-hate relationship with Fox, as Fox is the one Wolf spends the most time with, though the two very openly dislike each other. Wolf and Fox constantly bicker and argue over many things, ranging from important to minuscule and petty, and the two of them even get in fights. Wolf often subjects Fox to some of his pranks and laughs at his misfortunes, and Wolf shows constant annoyance and frustration at Fox's more responsible and compassionate nature. Despite this, Wolf and Fox often work together, and they are very productive together, working very well as partners on missions. Despite the two of them often bickering and fighting, Wolf and Fox do care greatly for each other, and they have respect and support for each other. The two are also very loyal and protective of each other and are always there to help each other. Lilly O'Donnell Wolf has a very loving and caring relationship with his daughter, Lilly. Though he is tough and strict with her, he always wants her to be happy. The two are very close, and Wolf is extremely protective of his daughter, while Lilly is always loving, friendly and caring to Wolf in return. The two of them often did many things together and sometimes played together. Krystal Wolf and Krystal have a very close and special friendship. While Wolf can be rude and harsh towards Krystal, just like he is with others, Wolf gets along with Krystal the best out of the Star Fox team, as Krystal is always friendly and polite towards Wolf, and would often comfort him. They work very well together and greatly enjoy each other's companionship, and Wolf and Krystal care very much for each other. Despite his brashness, Wolf is very loyal and protective towards the vixen. The two of them have even showed romantic interest in each other, but they decide to remain as just good friends. Falco Lombardi Wolf greatly disliked Falco, and Wolf very commonly insults him and angrily threaten him, or simply try to make him feel rather worthless. While Falco was snarky and conceited in return, Wolf behaves very condescending and demeaning towards Falco. Even so, the two seem to care about each other to some extent, and they will protect each other in battle, despite Wolf still being conceited to him. Caitlin Leslie Wolf and Caitlin were good friends, and the two often talked and joked with one another. The two also worked well on missions, and when working with the Cornerian Army, Wolf and Caitlin would attempt to pair with each other, while also being very productive on missions. They also seemed to share a deep intimacy and Caitlin would also console him often. The two also showed strong feelings for each other, such as kissing a few times. Eventually, Wolf and Caitlin entered into a very intimate and loving romantic relationship, the two of them eventually getting married. Leon Powalksi Leon serves as Wolf's second in command, and Leon proves to be very loyal and supportive of Wolf, while following him without question. Wolf doesn't respect Leon that well and seems to view him mostly as an instrument. Despite this, he did greatly appreciate Leon's loyalty and support, and the two did serve together in the Venomian Army before forming Star Wolf. Panther Caruso Panther is another wing mate of Wolf's, and Wolf only appears to just tolerate him. Wolf is constantly annoyed by Panther and has little respect for him. Despite this, he does recognize Panther's skills and does seem to care about him a little bit. Lucy Vivian Wolf has a very caring and loving relationship with Lucy, as she was his best friend growing up, and she often served as his sidekick. While he can sometimes act arrogantly to her, just like he is with everyone, Wolf has a special liking for Lucy and is still very kind and protective of her. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Wolf makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, appearing as a trophy and in the intro video. He even shares in the communications channel when a Star Fox character on the stage performs their special taunt on a Star Fox map. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wolf appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an unlockable playable character. He uses his fists and his claws, while also using a blaster rifle and a knife. His final smash has him calling help from the Star Wolf team, Leon and Panther, who fly in their Wolfens to blast opponents on the stage. He is slower than the others, but is very strong and somewhat heavy. Like the other Star Fox characters, he is able to perform a special taunt on a Star Fox map to open a communication channel. Super Smash Bros. Universe Wolf reappears in Super Smash Bros. Universe as an unlockable playable character. He continues the same move set he utilizes in Brawl, using fist and claw attacks, while now using a blaster rifle and a machete. His final smash has him call in help from the Star Wolf team, Leon and Panther. Though he is somewhat slower than the others, he is very strong and somewhat heavy. Like the others, he is able to perform a special taunt on a Star Fox map to open a communication channel. In the Subspace Emissary, Wolf makes his way to find Link and Yoshi, and they continue to fight enemies until they strike a castle, where they find Mario and Samus. Wolf help them in fighting across the lands, and though Mario, Samus and Yoshi get separated from them, Wolf and Link come across Krystal, Falco and Luigi. They all work together to fight their way to the Krazoa palace, where they defeat Meta Ridley, then they eventually regroup with the others. Trivia * He is the only character in the Star Fox series to be on both the Star Fox team and the Star Wolf team. * Wolf is one of the most popular and well liked characters in the Star Fox series. Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:On and Off Category:Animal Characters Category:Fighter Category:Alien Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Adventurers Category:Military Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Anti Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Pessimists Category:Egotists Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Authority Category:Betrayed Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Vigilantes Category:Business Characters Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Category:Envious Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Determinators Category:Cheater Category:War Heroes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Disciplinarians Category:Assassin Category:Enforcers Category:Obsessed Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Gunman Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Extremists Category:Gaolers Category:Brutes Category:Normal Skilled Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Genius Category:Anarchist Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Married or Parents Category:Nihilists Category:Swordsman Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Serious Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:One Man Army Category:Hunters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Guardians Category:Thugs Category:Adulterers Category:Heretics Category:Con Artists Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Bully Slayers Category:Delusional Category:Suicidal Category:Neutral Category:Power Hungry Category:Rogue Category:Insecure Category:Mischievous Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Loyal Category:Thief Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mentor Category:Gadgeteers Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Omniscient Category:Addicts Category:Recurring Category:The Heavy Category:Right Hand Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Remorseful or Redeemed